To Be Free
by NuclearAffection
Summary: Follow Leah as she uncovers herself, follows her nose through the world to find a solution to her heartbreak, gets tangled up into all sorts of trouble, that could set her on the run.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so its kinda a learning curve for me if it sucks! Review as you like **

**My songs for this chapter is The Artist Vs Poet-Runaway and Lesley Roy-Im Gone Im Going**

Chapter One: Free

Its difficult to lose someone you love isn't it? Even more so when your one own family is the person who takes him away from you. At least I thought Jacob would understand, when he thought he lost Bella the dude went ballistic, and went wolf for ages. I mean I don't blame him. Since I lost Sam to . . . her, the torment was impressed on me all the time. And it did not help when, when he left me, I shredded all my clothes and turned into a tripped out werewolf. The first female to do so. Im Leah Clearwater, here's my story after the supernatural world took me in, got me in its teeth and started to shake.

I was constantly surrounded by happy couples, imprinted couples, nothing reigned in, so the lovey dovey, frilly sickly sweet stuff was constantly in my life. Even my mom, Sue Clearwater, was at it! She's currently dating the bloodsuckers dad, Charlie Swan. He's okay enough, a bit gruff on the outsides, but he was one of my dad's bestfriends! And he didnt even die that long ago! He died when the flame haired bimbo leech came and scouted for her bloodsucking army she pressed all the right points for him to have a heart attack whilst in search for her, about a two years ago.

The pack were more than bored of my ever angry antics, and to be honest, i was bored of their lovey dovey selves. Its just the younger ones of Sam's pack, and my baby goofy brother Seth who havent imprinted. According to our legends their supposed to imprint only rarely, to keep the bloodlines pure and to pass on the wolf gene to our children so that they would have something to protect the tribe with.

All this I was thinking as I sat against my window looking out towards the ocean, longing to find myself, out in the world somewhere. When i was younger i used to dream of getting married and travelling the world with my husband, then going to college and getting my degree in teaching and help little tots learn their ABC's in the tribe kindergarten. Being so trapped here by the tribe, by the Jacobs pack, and surrounded by happiness when just felt anger, hurt and loneliness, I knew I was going to always be the odd one out. I was never going to find my happy ending, and I was always going to be the one who got dumped for her cousin Emily.

I could see the ocean, and the sun high set above the sky, since it was still around midday, and the extra shifts I'd pulled to escape the lovey dovey ness of Charlie coming over for dinner the previous night had me wide awake. It still haunted me in the dreams, all I would ever see is me and Sam together again, and when I woke up, the first thing I always had to whisper was, "It's not real". And those simple words were like an ice bucket tipping over my head, and would bring me back to reality. Before I could do anything else, I felt the world calling to me, and not the human one. The supernatural world was out there, and we knew that most of it was untouched. The leeches who look as though they've been sunburnt minus the tomato look told me that much, I mean, until the hybrid Goldilocks came along we didnt even know that male vamps werent sterile, as Dr. Fang thought.

My idea was to travel, see if the worldy experiances dont manage to distract me enough from my anger that was so much a part of me. Another one popped into my head, how the hell would I finance it? And where to go first? South. I did have some money saved up, and if i needed to I'd stay human. I'd go far, far away from him, and Jacob's thoughts about the hybrid, Quils thoughts about baby Claire, and the entire packs thoughts of how annoying I am when I do my internal grumbling.

By the time I had actually finished my idea of going, I was already moving around searching for my ID and any spare cash lying around. I shoved it into an oilskin waterproof bag, and threw in my cell, a pair of cut off jeans and a plain white tank top. I was never really one for fashion. Since there was no cash, I flew out the door at a run to the bank, flipping out my phone as I did so to leave a message for Seth. I always had been the fastest in both packs, and once I'd typed it out I was done, I was free. My message was simple. "Gone travelling, got my savings, dont wait up. I'll check in when I can. Tell mom I'll be home one day."

Once I had grabbed all my savings from the Quileute bank, I stripped and shoved the clothes in my bag, then phased on the fly, blocking out the surprised thoughts of Jacob and Seth. I sent Seth the only thought I would allow. " Check your phone". He would tell Jacob later. I turned up my speed, going the fastest I could push myself. In my head, it was my way of pushing myself to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters

**I've started up this plan where I should be able to update at least once a week. But I'm also busy and weighed down with homework and coursework, so it may not be the case. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I Own Nothing But The Plot. The characters the Leah encounters on her travels, however, are mine. **

**Songs for this chapter: The Fray-Syndicate, then You Me At Six- Finders Keepers**

Chapter Two: Encounters

I ran south, kept mostly to the coast, and to the tree's. Always keeping away from visitors trails.

Once the forest thinned, and civilisation was in sight, I would always phase back and hike it to a cheap motel or inn. The forest floor was no match against my feet, but it would still try to occasionally cut my feet, which of course would just heal straight away. I ran for almost a day without stopping until nightfall, where I would dig at the base of a tree, curl and tuck my sack behind my head and curl up still in wolf form.

I ran for the sheer pleasure of running, just because I could run without any emotional barriers, and blocked out the thoughts of those who I left behind. I would come across muddy streams occasionally, but when I hit any hills I would bathe and drink from those streams, being naturally cleaner, and hunting was out of the question, Wolf Leah would be put to rest for an hour or two whilst human Leah could take in some real food rather than going all out to her wild side. After all, I wanted to see the human sights too, as well as natural beauty!

By the time I'd hit the border from America to Mexico, I'd been to three all out diners, my hair had grown about three inches three weeks faster than it should have and I was more tanned and leaner and slightly taller but my muscles stretched out into my wiry limbs. I strode into a tacky looking diner, picked up the yellow chequered menus and downed my diet Coke that I'd grabbed at the bar as I waited for the gargantuan tacos and sat down at a grubby booth. Then it hit me, the strange, sickly sweet, almost cloying scent of leeches, like a fudge and honey popsicle covered in sugar with chocolate sauce, with rainbows and sunshine over the top that made me instantly tense and break out into tremors. But it was different, more, subtle because it was also covered in flowery scents. A scent a shape shifter should not have been able to sniff over the cloying sense.

Hunched over my diet coke, I tried to still the quakes as I scanned the room for the source of the stink. And there, serving my taco, was a stinking, vampire wearing green contacts, but with the , who was balancing three different trays on one hand. It was clear he was a Mexican before he was changed. But the bloodsucker seemed to take no interest to me, after promptly serving me my taco, then turning on his heel to serve another customer. I followed him with my eyes making sure to never lose sight of him. I turned in my seat as he served another customer enchiladas and when I turned back around, a full vampire ths time was sitting across me in a booth. He came in a blur, before I'd had time to react and I cursed myself internally for not seeing this diversion. Jet black hair, that was not greased as so often dark hair is, was restrained into a ponytail, with large, thick furrowed brows partnered with dark eyes coupled with purplish blotches that hung under them, a strong, chiselled jawline with a perfect set of teeth placed into a mouth that was set into a curious smile.

Involuntarily I hissed, the tremours in my core beginning to lose control over my tight leash that reigned in over my change. _Calm Leah! _I told myself, knowing full well that it was not the slightest bit of help to phase and rip apart this monstrosity bloodsucker. I gripped the edges of the dirty table, trying to calm myself, gritting my teeth and grinding my nails against the wood leaving nail marks as I fought to calm.

One deep, deep breath, and I was calm. . . .er.

"Hmmm, your scent is, how can I put this. . . . . offensive to my nose" he drawled, his tone slightly miffed whilst one hand casually making gestures as he made his point, just as my stomach growled at the untouched food in front of me, " From the way you tensed at my son, I would imagine you know what I am. Therefore it is only safe to assume you do not belong in the public world. Come with me. You can bring your um, . . . . food, if your that hungry. I have some questions to ask of you". From the way he stood, and from the way that we were enclosed in the bar with plenty of human suspects, I almost said stay here. I guess I'll never really know why I followed him. Should one of the pack had been here they would have called it stupid and dangerous. But of course, I'm Leah. I am stupid and reckless, and the danger I can put myself in on a normal day is enough to get a normal person killed.

My baby brother always said I had the luck of the devil himself.

I always disagreed,"If I had the luck of the devil, I would never have lost the love of Sam to Emily. "

His arguement would be that it was "Not your fault, imprinting is involuntary to both the imprintee and the wolf who imprints."

My response was "Well then thats just great Seth, but really, if I had the luck of the devil, would it have taken Dad away from us? It's not always great just to be the happy go lucky guy Seth! When are you going to wake up and see that?"

When we fought like that, it brung the same turmoil to my stomach as it did now following this slick, kinda pretty lookin' leech

What I figured, is if I followed this vamp to a private place, I can phase and munch on his stoney assed limbs whilst laughing and tossing them into the nearest bonfire. We walk, at human speed, and I follow behind him and watch around as he nods his head to any customer who looks up and I scamper behind him, still quite aware of the inhuman waiter I had who obviously alerted him. Well at least, that's what I figured. We walked through the diner, which was, for a joint just off of the woods next to some road, was in good condition. Granted the food was a little spicy for me, but hey, I werent complaining.

I still had the plate in my hands as I munched, rather loudly on the tacos as we strolled into the musty back room, which was sparsely decorated except for the natural mishaps from a slight layer of dust, and a stuffy feeling about the whole room. Light trickles in from a covered up window, which I suppose would be neccassary since the leeches do that whole disco ball thing when they step out into sunlight. An ochre table set with matching offset ochre chairs, he crossed the six by six room and sat down in one of the chairs. Gesturing for me to sit down with one hand, the door remains open, so he could see out into the diner. My wolfy ears could still pick up the sounds of the trucks a mile away, going to America with the prodcuts made in the factories here to export and make money. The bustling diner outside filled with greasy scowling mexicans was quiet enough for me to tune out, but loud enough that our conversation would not be heard unless we talked like drunken sailors with potty mouths.

"What have you dragged me in here for?" I asked rather bluntly. Well, twaddling around with useless small talk was pointless with a bloodsucking leech. Even if he does have a son.

"To ask you what you are" was his simple explanation. " But from your blunt tone, it appears your host has not spoken of himself rather than anything else. Forgive my manners, I am Matteo de Silva. My son out there who served you, is Alejandro de Silva. And I believe you, are not a vampire. And yet so much like an exotic goddess, if only I was not put off by the wet dog odour that seems to seep from you. Alex, is a half vampire, born to protect his family. The only sacrifice was his mother. Esperanza"

I took note that he looked almost complacent as he explained this. Like it was a story that not many people had ever experienced. His eyes glassed over but still saw me. It was kinda creeping me out.

"To answer your first question, I'm a shape shifter. Names Rose". Okay so I lied to the leech. But I'm not that stupid as to give him my real name am I? I gave him the name of one of the Cullens,

"Rose. . . . Rose. . . . . ." He said the name slowly, rolling it around his tongue gving the name a Mexican feel.

"Cut the crap leech, what do you want?"

"Nice mouth, where'd you get it? Wal-Mart?"

"I'm sorry, did you just call me cheap?" I forced those words out through gritted teeth, my breath coming in through my mouth to prevent the burning of the scent, with him so close and this being his back room, to be within this vicinity was making my nose feel like it had just sniffed bleach and wasabi sauce. My chest heaved as the tremors that were the tell-tale signs of me about to phase shook my body making his eyes widen slightly, his presumptuous smile flickering as the blood red eyes drank in the scene in anticipation of getting the evidential answers to his questions. I gripped the edge of the table again in an effort to calm down, chanting _calmar Leah, calmar_ in my head.

"Yes. Yes I did. The way you talk says that you have an attitude. The way you stand is defensive, like you're on the run, you have no car, and yet your face shows signs of travel, but your eyes seem like they hold onto the pain of the past." He walked around the table, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he studied and analysed my every move to punctuate his points.

Infuriated that he had managed to read me so well I allowed a low growl to creep out of my iron clad restraint, I snarled " Well, woop de doo….whatever your name is. Point me in the direction of the Gulf, and I'm outta here." When he pointed me in the general vicinity of woods near slums, I took off, stripping as the depth of the woods welcomed me, leaving the sickly sweet vampire behind me, shoving my clothes into the bag as I ran, yet again, away from civilisation, and quite possibly the first conversation I'd had that week.

I began to think that Pauls conjectures of me having anger problems, were probably true. I phased and began to run in a straight line towards what the leech had pointed out as the Gulf.


	3. Chapter 3 New Perspective

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the characters Leah meets. **

**Songs- Vindicated-Dashboard Confessional, Waking Up- One Republic, New Perspective-Panic! At The Disco**

**Okay, here's the chapter. Read and Review! **

**Chapter Three**

Arianna Dell Ortes ran silently, her body doubled low in a hunting crouch, her black eyes dark from hunger and once tan skin that now resembled a statue-like quality betrayed what she was. She moved quickly enough through the forest, that she was just a whip like entity that would make a human think that they were seeing things. Her dark eyes were trained solely on her target: a male jaguar. She has smelled him from a mile away when his scent had been blown to her nose, and immediately began the hunt, the need to do so was amplified by the thrill of the wind against her face, the feel of the earth crunching beneath her feet, the tunnel vision that brought sweet relief and silence to the many gifts that she possessed.

As she saw him in the distance she leapt, silently into the tree, dodging a few snakes along the way that sauntered off in fear from her. Like the cat she was hunting, Ari moved, hand by hand, fascinated by the way she had done all of this silently, and how the cat had pricked up his ears but still maintained the calm façade, thinking that he still had the upper hand. Ari chuckled darkly internally. _Well I'm the queen of the swingers, yeah I'm the jungle VIP. _The ironic line swept into her mind, and Ari smirked, perfectly round lips turning coy, which would have surely made any man who cast a glance at her at that time swoon like they had just seen cat woman. Contrary to her quick skills and heightened perfection she still carried a bow and quiver with her wherever she went. This accompanied with an old leather bag that was designed not to hinder her, were her only accessories. Though, the person who dared to call her ivory quiver and ebony bow an accessory would have suffered one of her hilarious pranks. Silently, she leapt with her feline prowess straight onto the cats back, the venom in her mouth pooling as the sharp teeth made short work of the skin, and drank the hot liquid of heaven. Well, at least, the liquid of heaven to _her_. The blood ran down her parched throat, soothing the aching that was there. After draining the animal she turned on her heel, one of her hands on the scruff of the corpse, and dragged him to a nearby stream, and tossed him in like he was a sack of potatoes.

After watching the animal be dragged away by the stream she began to run towards one of the many ruins that Peru held, avoiding all signs of life, and some of the tribes that lived there who had heard of the old legend that had been passed down for centuries, before civilisation had taken over. The tree's stood tall, the canopy of the

The trees and rocks whipped by, still in perfect vision of Ari despite the speed at which she was going. She whizzed straight past a waterfall nearly missing it, then doubled back to see its beauty. Crystal clear freshwater cascaded into a shallow pool that sparkled like a thousand diamonds, just like her skin; between two huge boulders that allowed the water to turn into the stunning waterfall. Pure white foam ghosted over the water, before losing its fluffiness and deflated itself back into water.

Ari grinned, stripped down to her underwear, and took a running jump to a ledge that jutted out about ten feet about the pool. Dipping her shoulder into the waterfall she relished the feeling of the pounding water on her still tan shoulders. To any other being, she would have looked like the goddess Artemis in the Greek legends, with long hair down to her waist standing against the moon. Despite being changed into a vampire, her skin was still a shade of just slightly pale tan. Like the tan had faded after not going on holiday for too long. Raven black hair would have tumbled down way past her shoulders had they not been restrained by several leather cords that criss-crossed her hair, making it look oriental in design but South American in execution. She had a small frame, just a little over five two but was strong and lithe. Her face was angular, she had huge eyes that were orbs of honey as irises, with thick sooty lashes, a full, rounded mouth that was just naturally tinted a very slight lighter pink than normal, with a single dimple in her left cheek and a classic button nose. She was curvy, for a vampire, and the curves were in all the right places. Though her beauty would not have contested someone like Rosalie's, she was awfully close. With long legs, tight waist but curvy hips, she was a small supermodel, despite being 24 when she was turned, her height gave her the pouting looks of an eighteen year old. She untied the cords that kept her hair under wraps, and threw them lazily in the direction of her clothes that were hanging on a nearby branch. From the reaction that animals had to vampires, she wouldn't have much trouble with bugs going into her clothes. Untangling the curls she dipped her head into the waterfall then stepped through the sheet of water onto the other side of the ledge, so that instead of being closest to the rock-face, she was now facing the pool of water beneath her that was actually rather deceptively deep. Ari tip toed to the edge, and looked over with an excited smile. She faced to rock-wall again, then vaulted into the air, turned a perfect summer-sault and plummeted into the water in a cannonball sending a large splash shooting into the air. Her waist length hair was now dead straight from the water and she leisured in the icy fresh water.

**Leah.**

I had stopped near the ocean. I don't know why I had asked the leech earlier for directions to here, but the idea of the ocean just appealed to me. The waves held me, hypnotised by the rolling water I felt more free than I ever had before, but I was still being held back. I needed to find myself, and I felt that my hearts desires were calling from over the sea. My oilskin bag hung limply on my shoulder as I stepped into the warm waters, allowing the scent and feel of it to overcome me as I stared into the horizon. I began to imagine what it would be like to find love. Who he was, what he was like. Whether or not he was doing exactly the same thing I was right now, dreaming of the perfect other, wishing that we could just be with each other. I knew that Sam, though there was still some pain, would never be mine again, and not being close to him, I was more okay with the fact that he was Emily's for all of her life than I had ever been before. Leaving like that, it made me feel powerful, like I had a say in my life rather than it being dominated by the traditions and treaties of my people.

The sun was just beginning to set, the tip of the burnt orange ball slowly dipping on the horizon, seeming to set the whole world on fire. The water looked as though it had a million candles floating in the sea, it tipped and glistened the fierce ball. It was more magical than any transformation I had ever seen.

I listened out for the heartbeats of people close by, but for once, I was left alone on the beach. Pulling the heat from the centre of my being, I let it take over me, but it was different this time. I became empowered with freedom. The idea of crossing oceans filled my being, as the salt water lapped against my feet. I wished for wings so that I could fly, far away, to see the world from a different point of view. The power took over me, and instead of running on all fours I was in the sky, with wings stretched out either side and the feeling of pure wind whip against my feathers. I climbed higher, and higher into the sky above the treetops and houses, above the shore and the people. Away from the world. I swooped down, picked up my bag that was now slightly worn with all of my belongings, and just flew into the sunset. Towards the Cayman Islands. Towards where the wind took me.


	4. Chapter 4 A Maxie Mojito Please

**I live for your reviews! So read, review, critique cause I need the work XD Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's…. Characters are SM's. **

**Songs for this chapter: Colbie Caillat-Battle, Feeder- Feeling A Moment, The Academy Is- Slow Down**

Chapter Four

The air rippling against my feathers coupled with the height from the ground managed to make me determine I was in the air.

I found out later that when I had hit the gulf at Padre Island National Seashore, off of route 77… heading to Havana in Cuba. I hadn't known then. I was just flying into the sunset, until the slightest trickle of the awestruck thoughts of my packs minds at the thought of me flying slammed into me.  
_Leah? _Everybody's voices were curious, and questioning at my shift.

_Dude. Wings. FLYING! _Embry's excited voice sounded out from all the rest, who fell silent at the revelation that. After, I don't know how many days of running, and blocking out their thoughts, I was back. Not only was I back in their thoughts, but I was several hundred feet in the air, in the shape of a freakin' bald eagle man! And somewhere in my attempt to just get away from everything, I had managed to go cross country from the West Coast to the East.

_You've been gone about six weeks Leah. . . _

_You went through Mexico? _

_You met a leech? _

_You met another hybrid?_

_You turned into an eagle?_

_You went to Nationalist Park?_

_You're in the air?_

_Now you see guys , this is totally Leah. She wanders off down south, and finds all the fun man! No fair!_

_Yeah you're just jealous you got all the fun_

_Yeah, and your point?_

Embry, Quil and Jake all began peppering me with questions, but all I really wanted to know was how my brother was doing. I hadn't spent two days away from him since his birth, and the inner Leah in me was beginning to miss her baby brother. Hell, of course I missed him, I've been the second mother figure in his life ever since my mom gave birth to him and the nurse gave him to me instead of my dad because he was asleep in the hallway.

_He's okay Leah. _Jakes bass voice came.

_Yeah, our shift was just over. I was about to phase out when you phased in. Want me to go grab him? _Quil's voice softened.

_Yeah man. I miss him. _I was surprised at the amount of emotion in my voice as I spoke those words, and realised how much I did miss him, and the rest of my pack. I missed having someone to race. I felt Quil phase out as he went to grab my baby brother.

Embry broke my musing. _Yeah Leah that's all well and good, but how the effing hell did you turn into an eagle? _

_Shape-shifter remember man? I just wanted to transform into something other than a wolf… though I didn't expect it, I think that's why the barrier came down between me and you guys I think. Funnily enough, I don't think that wolves would swim the Gulf without looking like doggy paddling poodles. _

_Point taken…._

_Jake how's Billy and Nessie? _

_Billy's okay… Nessie's great…. I taught her how to ride a horse, since Edward goes all Big Daddy on me when I offered to teach her to ride a motorbike. _As he talked the images of him and Nessie flickered to the forefront of his mind. The pretty, small bronze haired girl looked slightly older than I remembered her to be.

_That's cool. Wow she's grown! I've only been gone a couple of weeks, how did I miss that one?_

_Yeah, she had another couple of growth spurts, nothing major. _Though his words were nonchalant, the tone in his voice was ecstatic as he talked about his growing imprint.

_Leah?_

_Seth. _

My baby brother held determination and curiosity in his voice, despite the fact that it wavered oh but just so slightly as he said my name. it held as a question as to whether or not I was really here.

_Hey, baby brother._

_Mexico? Really? You were always such an ice person sis._

_Yeah, I guess._

I could feel the tension between us. I had left in such a hurry, and during the awkward silences I realised I hadn't really wished him goodbye. For a second he concentrated on the beating of my wings, and the stir of the wind whip at the ocean beneath me. He was watching everything through my eyes, mesmerised.

_Mom was worried sick until I told her that you'd gone east. It's the direction of new beginnings. She actually expected it. _

_Really? Wow. I expected Vesuvius. Not even that, I expected a human mom version of Mount St Helens all over again. Huh._

_That's not what bugged me though Leah. _

_Then what was it?_

_You didn't stop to see the sights? Or even get me a souvenir? Come on, there's a ton of things you could have done there! Oh and I carved you something. A charm if you will. _

_I had lunch with a Mexican leech and his half vampire son in the Mexican diner they own ? If that helps. _

_That's nothing Leah! _

_Fine, what could I do to make it up to you baby brother?_

_Hmm…Could you send me a taco? _

I laughed mentally at my brother, and his ability to be able to lighten the mood almost instantly.

_Da. Of course, you'll get it from first class post, wait here whilst I go back over the sea to Mexico, to buy a taco and find a post office. Seth, I gotta go… LAND AHOY! _

And with that I chuckled my goodbye to Seth, just for now, as I neared the green and yellow sights of land meeting the perfect turquoise of the shallowing sea. Flexing my wings, my eyes were caught to a small beach clearing just a little north of where I had begun heading, which I had later learnt that clustered away from the rest of the tourists as they piled onto the beach to watch the sunset. Circling twice, I followed the coastline down, ignoring the people as they looked and pointed upwards as if they've never seen a bird before. I could just imagine it. "Is it a bird? No. Is it a plane? No. Its superman! Uh no. It's a giant shape-shifting bird who has come to discover herself in the world? Uhm, I think so?"

I chuckled to myself at the comic strip style picture that played in my head.

Landing on the perch, I did a quick periphery check to see if anyone was around. I had dived so quickly into the little hide-away, that no one was around to follow the strange Eagle that dive-landed onto a patch of beach randomly. I had flown to the beach strip in Puerto Esperanza, just off of civilisation. I was dressed in less than thirty seconds. The beach was quiet, and the wind whipped against me, flinging my hair over my shoulder in an array of black spikes. I breathed deeply, my gaze on the horizon that was now being smouldered by a burnt sun. _I'd done it_.

"I've done it" A smirk, snaked its way across my lips as the words were murmured quietly in shock. I'd just crossed the gulf of Mexico. "Oh hell yeah!"

Behind me there were pinkish red flowers, that drew following the beach inland. I walked slowly inland, taking in the scene. Soon enough, I had reached the civilisation of Puerto Esperanza. Clad in straight leg jeans, worn converse, and a small tank top, I walked towards the closest bar. Granted I was a little underdressed for this, but hell, I hadn't worn a dress since…. Well before I began phasing. Let alone a pair of heels. I'd basically made do with shorts, tank tops, jeans and sneakers, and that was the rare times I was out of wolf form.

The bar was a light wood colour, like the kind of thing you'd find in Hawaii, but with an arched door that wasn't actually joined to a wall, and with the actual bar set to one side, with a long wide space of slabs of rock that made a dance-floor. Little booths, on raised platforms were huddled, hugging the wall space. An olive skinned local was bartending, but as it was pretty early in the evening still he was just wiping beer and cocktail glasses. He nodded to me with a smile, followed by a "Buenos Dias" in greeting. I smiled back, and continued looking around the room. On closer inspection, my supernatural eyes could detect that the far right left had just been repainted, but someone had neglected to pay close attention, and the wood was chipped in the corner. It acted as a good barrier to the outside world, despite only being 3 feet high. I decided I needed a drink; and a strong one at that.

"Tiene usted una casa especial ? » I asked, flagging down the barman from a deep thinking phase in which he was staring at the wall of music. I had used the Spanish we had learnt in the Quileute school, whilst walking towards one of the stools at the bar. The man behind it was cute, I suppose. Mid to late twenties, with floppy dark hair, with the strangest hazel eyes that you don't tend to see in the locals.

'Si, mi personal toma el Mojito coctel. Quisiera usted el que ?'

'Si, por favor. That would be brilliant.' He raised his eyebrows at me at the sudden change of language.

"Ella dice el ingles perfectamente….. Americano ?'

'Si. I'm American, I'm just here for a while. Do you have any jobs available?' I'd been getting low on cash. And I needed some, more appropriate clothing. Such as anything other than baggy jeans and tank tops.

'Yes actually' I raised my eyebrows at him, mirroring the look he'd thrown me not two minutes earlier, and gave him a curious smile. 'I'm looking for a full time bartender, just a temporary job though.' My smile turned into an outright grin as he said 'temporary job'.

'Perfect. When can I start? I'm Leah by the way. I'm 22, so don't worry about the age limit.'

'Great. I'll start training you now if you want? And I'm Max' he pottered around, setting up cocktails glasses, lining them up in a row followed by a few shot glasses, and an Irish Coffee mug.

'No offence Max, but you don't exactly look local'

Max looked confused for a second. 'How can you tell?'

'Your eyes.'

' Huh. Your right I'm not local. I was born in Spain, to a Spanish father, and a French mother. They were from Pamplona, near the border, so that kind of marriage wasn't unheard of, despite the fact that we had mountains in the way of each other. When I turned sixteen I moved here' his gaze, was now content on the cocktail drinks '_Or rather ran away to here.' _He breathed the last part, and if it wasn't for my supernatural hearing I wouldn't have heard him at all. 'Shall we get started then?'

I smiled again, and he began my crash course in bartending.

**Okay, don't kill me I know I haven't updated in a while… A long while I know, but fear not good people, I'll continue updating whenever I can. Peace out **


	5. Chapter 5 Huh Figures

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns twilight,, etc, etc, etc,**

**Read and Review (My version of R&R) **

**Biffy Clyro-Many of Horror, Parachute- What I Know, Jack's Mannequin-Swim, Matt Wertz- The Day Forever Died.**

**Ari **

I ran north. Running … I'm always running, always away from something, something I know doesn't even exist anymore. It doesn't stop me from doing what I do best. After the shower in a particularly fresh pool of water I had gone east heading toward Colombia, heading towards the Atlantic. With its corruption, and its big cats, it was a prime target for me. Considering I was only a half vampire, I ran fast. I was something else before I was turned though, however that, is a different story altogether. One of things I hated to remember, because it only made the present all the more haunting. And yet when the memories came, it always brought the familiar searing pain to my chest, and a numbness which singed the edges of my ripped out heart.

_**A Couple of Thousand Years Ago.**_

_Wind whipped around my hair, as I flew through the air in the night sky. My orange paws, made a slight soft padded sound as I sauntered through each tree, I had always been fonder of being in the trees rather than on the ground, especially when I had _switched._ It felt better to be in this form than any other. I grinned toothily at my clan. The four guys I was connected with plus their sisters. Out of the home I was welcomed. Though we all knew what tyranny would befall me when I got back. It was almost as bad as the slaves we had encountered in Egypt, where legends ruled the man's mind, and where new legends and horror stories were created everyday due to the saviour of our branch of the clan there. _

'_Yes Ari, we're a regular prodigy, now how about some love over here?' My fiancé's thoughts echoed into mine, and my brother and his mate sniggered._

'_Yes love, as you wish O Wise Prophet of Olde.' They sniggered more, and with that I leapt back from the trees, to pounce on his flank, licking his face affectionately. Soft jade eyes looked at me back, creased from the feline smile of a tiger, bringing his lips back over his teeth. Alexander just looked at me, before yipping at me lightly. _

'_Race you!' He laughed in my mind._

'_Child,' I muttered_

'_Ouch Ri, that stung.' Mock hurt came through the bond. I smiled as he stopped to turn at me, puppy dog eyes looking strange on his tiger face. I formed back to human, my need of clothes unnoticed as everybody had seen everything by now. Circling my arms around him I kissed his nose lightly, laughing as he formed back and began to suck my bottom lip. I giggled, yes that's right, giggled, and then phased back to a tiger in a heartbeat. _

_Then we both stiffened, as the sickly sweet smell of vampires, wafted down to us, as the wind blew suddenly from a different direction. _

"_Good. Practise." Cian thought being me, growling in synchronisation with my brother, her mate Kellen, both of them feeling the need to protect the other from the threat. _Back then, threats were much less common. The threat hardly ever came from leeches at this point in time. The New kingdom of Egypt had just been fully established, entering its Eighteenth dynasty under Amenhotep the third. The threats where I was at that time, consisted of mainly vigilantes that liked to get back at the people who killed their livestock. Some wolves, who had been outcast by their packs, had gone for the livestock instead of the wilderness that surrounded each village in Indonesia. As a result, the farmers would result to looting in the bigger cities in order to get money to get new livestock.

"_Come on Ri, I'll protect you __sayang__"_

_And with that, we sprinted in the direction of the smell, right as two vampires jumped out in front of Cian and Kellen from behind, where they were about a mile away now. They had wandered off as Mad__é__ and I began our flirting scene. _The last thing I remember is them being mutilated by more vampires that had stumbled across us. _ It was an army of twelve, against two shape shifters. I hadn't had time to even think about my best friend and my brother dying, before five more descended and Mad__é__ and I immediately leapt into battle mode. Teeth bore, and ready to protect each other._

I remember Madé taking out two, whilst he battled a third and I took on the others, which were two women, whilst he snapped and ripped out his third with a trick by turning into a creature I had seen only in myth. A Chimera. A being I had only seen once before, when our little band was travelling through the Amazonian women's territory, and they killed it. Just like in the greek legend from a thousand years before, they used a lead tipped arrow, before aiming and releasing directly into the magnificent beast's trachea.

I hadn't seen the other two sneak up on Made, stalking up behind him, to any human it would have been a quick blur, something that they would have just considered to be a strange thing happening to their sight, but to my supernatural eyes it was as if it was just a fast jog. Just as the two vampires pounced on him my claw raked my enemy's face, taking him down before I snapped at his jugular whilst flinging another paw out at the other, then twisting and throwing them at his mates face. Everything was going wrong. Before an attack like this, normally more of us would have phased. More of us should have phased! Ripping off the second leeches head I ran to Madé's side, just as I saw him being drained by a black, greasy haired looking leech, with his two pets standing over him, fawning over his easy use of such strength. I jolted when I realised they were human. Disgust coiled in my stomach, but I had made the stupidest mistake ever in a fight. I got distracted and froze. The blonde vampire that had taken out Cian snaked behind me silently. I turned a fraction too late as pain began ebbing through my body. Pure fire reigned through my veins just before I blacked out, engulfed by the flames, trapped in the dark confines of my own mind.

_Present Day_

I shook my head to clear it of the memories that consumed my mind for a moment. That was the night I lost everything. That was the night I was turned.  
With a gallant stare towards where I would leave civilisation in Bogota, I turned on my heel and began at a run to Panama. In all my travels before I had never been to America. Maybe it was time to find out what treasures lurk beneath the white picket fence exterior.

_Leah_

I walked to the bar slowly again, in black straight leg pants and a black blouse. I accompanied it with converse, figuring that if I was behind a bar, no one would care to see my feet, so I might as well be comfy. A dark haired local who was a regular flagged me down, ordering his usual rum and coke, and a G&T for a blonde haired not so inconspicuous bimbo who was sat at one of the corner booths, with her dress only just covering a fat ass. She must have bent over otherwise Lucas would have never even considered her, I chuckled to myself. It's funny how I settled into sub normal routine here. But I knew that once I got that fourth pay-check that signalled I had been here I month it was time to move on. No matter how attached I had become to the locals. Max had eventually opened up a little to me, though was still very curious about me, no matter how much I deflected the questions about my past with my own about his. Tonight it was pretty quiet, just the locals, the same loud, jazzier music and the same awful karaoke most Friday nights. I don't even want to go to the red head Gina's rendition of Delta Dawn last Friday night. Of course she got stage fright and proceeded to tip four shots of tequila down her throat, before drunkenly stumbling onto the stage, and killing three amps, stealing four local's hearts and my ears ring permanently just by singing four octaves higher than it should be.

In a conversation about a week ago Max had revealed to me his past.

"_You know I was never all that good with talking to people when I was younger? I was shy, tremendously so, educated at Eton in England before moving to Russia when I was eighteen, in St Petersburg with my father after mother dearest had run off with another man. I was fairly quiet still back then. My mother used to say I was a Recluse. I would only answer her that any want for social life, was squelched by the endless parties that she was dragging me to. My father was a merchant, a trader, and he would travel almost every other week. I wanted to be like that. To just say once, "oh, I'll see you in a week after the business in Prague." Or something to that effect, anyway._

_They eventually, built up a string of business' to rival the other. Both of them trying to market their own product, eventually, the products went under. First my dad's, then my moms, so they broke out into something different. They tried to use me as the spy for the other. In the end, I began to hate them. I hated them so much, I took my trust fund, cashed it in through a clause I found whilst studying in Law School, and I ran. I took the first plane that was flying out of ST Petersburg airport, and, as you Americano's would say, I hightailed it straight outta there. When the plane landed, I was in Zurich, Switzerland, home of big banks and Toblerone, so I went straight to the bank, set up another account because they didn't tax anything. I walked into a shop, bought some Toblerone, and left again. This time I truly had nothing, since pretty soon my family were going to be out looking for me and they would be putting a trace on my passport which would lead them straight to me, so I had to find other means of transport. I walked, and hitchhiked up to the Alps, then charmed my way through to Italy, coming out in the North West Border."  
_The whole time he was talking I was suddenly struck with the idea that this man had actually travelled more than most humans could ever wish to in their entire lifetime. His eyes glazed over as he once again saw around him the memories that overcame his senses. The newfound feelings of admiration and respect washed over me for a couple of minutes before settling into wonder, as I listened to the rest of his story. _"From there I learnt Italian by working on a farm and convincing the people that I was a native who had been taken from his home whilst very young. You see, most people can't distinguish the difference between Spanish and Italians because we live in such similar conditions, but I knew I was a Spaniard at heart, even if I spoke fluent Russian, and have table manners of an American. By the time I had become proficient in Italian I was also itching to move on again. I went to see a man about getting an identity. At the time, I was travelling under the name of Joseph, Italian born, British raised. From there I became Louis, after the great king Louis XVI of France. I admired the man, even if his wife was…well… you know". He nodded along to himself, glancing at me all the time, before his gaze sunk on the rising sun on the horizon. "From there, I went travelling. All over Italy in just under a year, before I moved onto Crete, and then backtracked to Greece, my name changed to Lucas. I travelled everywhere. Except Asia, never set foot there really…. I'd like to one day. When I saw that the money began drying up, I began setting up investments. This being one of them. In the end, I landed here out of sheer boredom, and I've never left, here I became Max. Shame really." _

As the sun rose, the town around us began to hum, and awaken. Fishermen on the horizon in their little boats, with scuba divers, and market places began to stir. I watched in silent fascination as an idea struck me.  
_"Max, Louis, Lucas or whatever the hell your name is. Come see the world with me?" _

_His bright blue eyes lit up, much wiser, and more painful than his young eyes should have ever made them. _Yes, he had seen the world. But the niggling feeling in the back of my head also told me that he was hiding something, just as much as I was. And I would be damned if I didn't find out what.

**Okay, so, waddya think? Read and Review! Peace and love y'all ****& 3**


End file.
